


Stargazing

by morsly



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsly/pseuds/morsly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.”  A drabble-y one shot of a Beatrice/Benedick date set sometime in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Nothing Much to Do piece. Drabbles, always drabbles. I will gladly take prompts through Tumblr. My URL is the same as my user on here, just add .tumblr.com (duh, okay shut up now). Enjoy :)

It was quiet.  Quiet for them but also just quiet.  The only reason she knew he hadn’t fallen asleep was the constant back and forth of his thumb on the back of her hand, which he was _not_ holding.  They were lying on their backs in the grass, her right arm against his left, and her foot resting against his leg.

It had been quiet for a while but not when they first sat down on the hill.

“Stargazing?”  She raised her eyebrows.

He shrugged.  “There’s supposed to be a meteor shower or something.”

She rolled her eyes but sat down with him anyway.  “You’re such a dork.”

At first, he would make stupid jokes whenever they saw a shooting star.  “That one’s the TARDIS, I promise you,” he nudged her.  “And that’s Hagrid’s motorcycle,” he later whispered into her hair.

Eventually the jokes stopped, and they fell into a rare moment of silence.  Good silence.  The kind that doesn’t stand between you but wraps you in a blanket of peace and security.

She breathed deeply and he propped up on his elbow to face her.  “This isn’t too cheesy, is it?”  He made one of those stupid faces.

“A little bit,” she smiled.  “I don’t mind it, though.”  She cuddled closer into him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

They were warm to each other, a snug reminder that, for a little while longer, this could be their world.

 

 


End file.
